Love Knows No Bounds
by ivy45663
Summary: Jeff is struggling to keep his past a secret from family and friends.  When he has a chance for love will he risk it or let the past ruin it.  Can his brother and friends convince him to take a chance on love?
1. Chapter 1

Love knows no bounds

Summary

Jeff is struggling to keep his past a secret from family and friends. When he has a chance for love will he risk it or let the past ruin it. Can his brother and friends convince him to take a chance on love?

Chapter One

Matt left his house and drove to Miller's. He had just gotten home and although he was exhausted, he was meeting his brother and friend for lunch. Jeff had taken a few days off from wrestling saying he needed a break after being injured. So they hadn't seen each other lately. After finding a parking place and giving out a few autographs, he walked inside. Matt spotted Jeff and Shannon in a corner booth. If he didn't know better he would have sworn that Jeff's green eyes were glistening. Walking over he cleared his throat and watched as both men turned and pasted smiles on their faces. Shannon immediately stood and hugged his friend. Jeff got up and the brothers embraced. Matt held him for a few minutes before letting go. Jeff sat back down without a word, leaving Matt to turn a worried eye to the blond who shrugged and said that he needed to go.

I sat across from Jeff and just watched him. He looked dog-tired.

"I'm glad you're back Matty," he finally spoke.

"I missed you to little brother," I smiled as the waitress took our order. We sat talking and catching up with each other. Our food arrived and we dug in. After we were done, I spoke again. "I stopped by the house. Dad wants us to be there early tonight because he said we were expecting a thunderstorm and he didn't want us out in it," however it was still an hour before we left.

Even though I had my own house, I was planning on staying at Dad's with Jeff. On the way home I decided to pull over so we could talk while alone.

"Jeff, why did you take time off?" I asked knowing that it wasn't due to an injury because Vince had told me.

"I was hurt and needed to heal," he told me.

"Don't give me that bull, tell me the truth," I ordered him.

"I just needed to be home, to think about things," Jeff finally said softly.

"Okay, I would buy that except according to Dad and Uncle Ray you've hardly been there. Dad told me that you either stay with Shannon or at my place."

"Maybe I want some time alone," Jeff spoke harshly glaring at me.

"Why won't you talk to me? I know something has been going on with you for a while. Come on Baby Bear, you tell me," I stared at him.

"Not this. God, Matt, this could destroy us all," he told me and then fell silent.

"Jeff, you can't just say something like that and then clam up," I snapped.

"We'd better get home," he muttered as lightening flashed in the distant sky. I sighed and started the car driving the rest of the way in tense silence.

Later that evening Gill fixed a big dinner since it was Matt's first night home. Shane and Shannon came over so of course the four ended up in the back yard wrestling. Dinner was noisy but everyone had a good time. They all pitched in and soon the kitchen was spotless. The group moved out to watch the storm roll in, while Gill and Ray stayed in the house. Jeff was walking Jack which left Matt, Shane, and Shannon to talk.

"He's so different," Matt commented.

"Jeff's had a lot to deal with. Don't be too hard on him," Shannon said quietly.

"What?" Matt asked only to be stopped when the door opened and the two elder Hardy's joined them.

When Jeff came back with the dog, he said that he was tired and going to bed. Later when their friends were a little loud, Matt told them to knock it off.

"Jeff is trying to sleep, we should keep it down," they nodded and it was quiet again.

As the storm got fierce, Matt wondered if Jeff was even sleeping or how long he would stay in the house alone. He soon had his answer as the door banged open and his brother stood there shaking at the loud thunder in the dark sky.

"Come here Little Bear," he said from the swing patting the seat by him. He sat down pulling his legs under him. They all knew about Jeff's fear of storms. He leaned against Matt, who put an arm around his panicky sibling.

"Look at the scaredy cat," Ray taunted his nephew.

"Ray, leave him alone," Gill said.

"Well he is," the older man growled as Jeff stood up and hurried inside.

"Leave my brother alone Ray. If you can't say anything good, then don't talk to him," Matt toward over his uncle.

"Matthew Moore Hardy, you know better than to talk to your elder that way. I don't care how old you are, I can still light you up," Gill told his oldest son.

"Whatever Dad, I won't stand by and let him rip Jeff to pieces," he looked at his friends and nodded toward the house. The somber guys walked around to the back porch. Much to Matt's dismay Amy showed up. He'd been hoping for a few days away from the diva so he could decide if he even wanted to continue a relationship with her. If he was honest with himself, Matt knew that breaking up with Amy was the right thing to do because there was another blue-eyed, blond angel he couldn't stop thinking about.

"Hey Amy, I didn't know you were coming," he sat on the steps.

"I thought I would surprise you," she smiled. Matt smiled back and gave her a small kiss.

Shannon walked into the house to get a beer, but stopped when he heard a sob.

"No stop it. Please don't hurt me again," he heard his friend plead.

"Shut up and be in my room tonight," Ray said savagely slapping his nephew.

"Why are you doing this?" Jeff asked.

"Because I can't stand you, everyone hates you. Jeffery, you are nothing but a sick fag who deserves everything you get," Ray answered.

Retracing his steps, Shannon went back to the porch where he grabbed Matt's arm pulling him inside where they heard raised voices. Matt frowned when he heard his brother cry out in pain.

"What the hell?" they hurried into the other room.

"Get your hands off my brother," Matt's cold voice rang out. He strode forward to jerk Jeff behind him. "What's the problem?" he asked turning to enfold the younger man in a hug." Shannon, take Jeff to my house," Matt pulled his keys out. "I'll get a ride back with Helms," he said not taking his eyes off Jeff.

"But…." Jeff spoke.

"We'll talk later little brother, I have to take care of something first. Go on," he pushed them toward the door and waited until it shut before turning narrowed eyes on his uncle.

"Now I ask again, what was that all about? Why would you hit Jeff?" he asked Ray as his Dad came in.

"None of your business," Ray bit out.

"Dad, you approve of this?" he wanted to know.

The little fag probably asked for it," Gill wouldn't look his son in the eyes.

"Why on earth would you say that? Has this been going on since Jeff got back?" neither man answered.

"No wonder he didn't want to be here. Don't worry, he won't be coming back. Jeff can stay with me," Matt stormed out of the house. "Shane, can you drop me off at my place?"

"I can take you," Amy offered.

"Actually I don't feel like dealing with you. Amy, I asked for some space," Matt told her before going to gather up some of his siblings clothes. On the way out, he stopped by the swing.

"I will find out what is going on," he said before leaving. Amy huffed to her car to find a hotel for the night..

Back at Matt's, Jeff had finally calmed down. Shannon was rubbing his back. The blond was one of the few people who could touch Jeff without him freaking out. When the door opened, the two turned to see who it was.

"Shannon, Shane is going to drop you off. I need sometime with Jeff," soon the brothers were alone.

"I'm sorry I ruined your day," Jeff mumbled.

"Don't sweat it, I'm not. Jeff, I'm far more concerned about you." Matt said sitting by him on the couch.

"Don't waste your time. I'm gonna head to up to bed," Jeff got up wanting to tell him but was frightened to.

"Jeff," Matt got to his feet also.

"Please Matt, I'm really tired," Matt nodded watching him leave. Later he was sleeping when the door opened and Jeff slipped in.

"Matty," he called quietly.

I stirred when I heard Jeff call my name. I pulled the covers back and moved over to give him some room. He wordlessly climbed in by me.

"Come here little bear," I said pulling him close to me. We closed our eyes as the storm raged outside.

"Matty," Jeff whispered softly when a loud clap of thunder crashed close by.

"I'm right here," I whispered back.

"It's all true," he admitted shakily.

"What is?" I asked felling him shudder.

"What Daddy and Ray called me. I am a dirty fag," he sobbed.

"Why would you say that?" I demanded harshly.

"Because I am, I know that I should have told you but I didn't want to disappoint you. Please don't stop loving me," he pleaded.

I sat up and turned Jeff to face me. "First and most importantly there is nothing that you could ever do to make me not love you. Second, are you trying to tell me that you are gay?" I asked gently.

Jeff nodded and took a deep breath. "Dad said that you would be ashamed of me like they were," he explained.

"Well Dad was wrong, all I every wanted baby brother was for you to be happy. To be honest l I kind of suspected that you were, I just never knew how to bring the subject up. Is there someone that you are interested in?" I asked him with a smile.

"Ummmm, yeah I have my eye on a certain person, but he would never go out with me," was his garbled reply.

"Why not, you are a great guy?" I wondered. "Tell me who it is?"

"It's Mark," Jeff announced lying back down.

"You mean Taker?" I asked to be sure.

"Yeah that's a joke because he would never want me. I'm tired, good night Matt," Jeff yawned.

"Good night Jeffro," I laid awake a long time thinking while Jeff curled up and went to sleep. I was really worried, I knew in a few days that I had a show and he didn't. For some reason I already dreaded leaving my brother behind.

Ray relished Jeff's screams and cries of pain. When he was done, the young man coiled into a ball and sobbed. The older man left after promising to come back. Unable to move, Jeff could only lay in agony. Shannon pulled into the driveway and got out. When no one answered the door, he let himself in. Following the sound of someone crying, he went upstairs.

"Jeffy," Shannon walked toward him.

"Don't come any closer. Please don't touch me yet," he stopped him.

"I won't, but will you at least look at me?" Jeff glanced at his buddy. The blond drew in a sharp breath.

"Oh Jeffy," his heart was breaking for his abused friend. Shannon knew what had transpired.

"What happened?" he asked even though he knew and Jeff knew that he did.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Can you get?" Shannon managed to ask around the lump in his throat. "We need to get you to the hospital," he said sympathetically.

"No hospital, no police," Jeff bit out. "Will you help me to the bathroom?" he softened his tone, biting his lip to stop the cry of pain when he moved. Shannon sighed and very carefully helped his friend up.

"I'll be fine Shanny, I just need a shower," Jeff said limping to the bathroom where he turned the water to scalding. After the water got cold and his skin was raw from scrubbing away his uncles touch, the broken man got out and dressed.

I was sitting on the bed in his room. Jeff's face crumpled when he saw me.

"I tried to run, I couldn't get away….I, oh God, I can't take this anymore." he sobbed.

"We need to tell your brother," I told him praying he listened to me this time.

'No! He would be so disgusted with me. I can't bear to let Matt down," he said.  
"Jeff, this is not your fault." I told my friend as he lay down.

"Stay with me Shanny," he requested.

I took my shoes off and lay beside him, running my fingers through his long rainbow colored locks and soon we both went to sleep.

"How are we going to explain the bruises to Matt?" I asked when we woke up.

"We can't tell him the truth. I know we can tell him that I wrecked my bike," Jeff refused to even talk about it anymore. We were sitting in the back yard when a car pulled in. A few minutes later Matt walked around the house. Jeff exhaled loudly because Amy was with him.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked knowing something was wrong because Shannon looked at Jeff who looked down. Walking over to them, my brother looked anywhere except at me.

"Jeff, look at me," I demanded. He slowly raised his face and I couldn't stop my gasp of shock.

"What happened?" a sick feeling came over me.

"Nuffin happened I just took a spill on my bike," he tried to tell me, but I wasn't buying it.

"Stand up," when he did I could see that he was holding his ribs. "Is there more? Did you see a doctor?" I asked reaching for his shirt then gasped again because on his back was a bruise in the shape of a perfect handprint. Someone had either hit him or grabbed him hard.

"Who did this to you?" I asked but Jeff didn't answer me, he jerked away mumbling about lying down. After he was gone, I turned my attention to our friend.

"He told me the same thing," Shannon said.

"I'm going to talk to him," I said not caring that I had a date with Amy.

Jeff wasn't in his room so on impulse I looked in mine. He was lying across my bed looking petrified.

"Jeff, we need to talk," I sat on the edge of the bed watching my little brother closely. He kept his gaze on the floor instead of me.

"I know that you didn't wreck your bike," I informed him.

"Why can't you just forget it?" he asked me. "Matt, it's not that big of a deal," he mumbled.

"I've got news for you baby bro, you wrecking your bike, getting in a fight, or someone hurting you is a very big deal to me. I won't stand and let it happen. Now tell me who hurt you?" I asked again.

He shook his head while lying back on the bed, clearly not willing to talk anymore.

"Why don't you get some rest and I'll call you for dinner," I told him raising to my feet. I had reached the door before he spoke again.

"Matty," he called softly.

"Yeah," I answered turning around.

"Will you…..can you stay with me awhile?" Jeff asked timidly.

"Of course I can." I shut the door and retraced my steps to the bed where I sat back down. Wrapping my arms around Jeff I was stunned to feel his body shudder. Tightening my hold I leaned against the headboard as he settled by me. Jeff has always been the more emotional one. My brother was always hugging me or our small group of close friends, and even though he was 22 now, I still didn't mind.

Amy stuck her head in the door and her eyes narrowed at the sight of the two of us.

"When are you coming out Matthew?" she snapped.

When I am ready to Amy," I snapped back. Jeff was still and dozing so I slipped off the bed and out the door. Shannon was in the living room but not my girlfriend.

"Where did Amy go?" I wanted to know.

"She stormed out half an hour ago mumbling something about Jeff always being in the way," he told me. "Matt, you don't think that, do you?" he asked.

"Of course I don't think that. Amy is looking for a reason to run her mouth. Come on Shann, since it's just us guys tonight, let's go fix dinner," we went to the kitchen and I didn't think about Amy anymore.

Jeff came down to eat with us then we played video games until it was late. Amy came back around 3:30 AM still mad. I tried to hold her, but she pulled away.

"What are you still mad about?" I questioned her." If you have to ask then it's not worth it," she rolled over and went to sleep. I got up and went to lay with Jeff and Shannon.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Knows No Bounds-Chapter Two

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

The next day we all got ready to go back to work, even Jeff which astonished me when he announced that he was coming too. While I was glad he came, I was till more than a a little worried about him, but Jeff assured me that he was fine. He actually did okay for a few matches, but we could all see that he was hurting which is how I ended up on a plane alone. I really missed Jeff, we were closer than most siblings but since I had been dating Amy, he was pulling away from me. He'd been distant, quiet and very moody lately. When I talked to Shannon he told me that Jeff hardly ate and when he managed to sleep almost always woke up from nightmares.

My thoughts drifted to last night. Amy and I had gotten into another fight. I was ready to head back to the hotel, but my girl had other plans.

"Matt, want to do something tonight?" she asked.

"No, I think I'm going to call it a night," I told her.

"You can't brood about Jeff forever. Get over it and move on," she threw at me.

I stared at her. "Look Amy, if you want to go out then go. I'm not stopping you. Jeff is my brother and I will not get over anything and he will always be in my life. Someone or something is hurting him," I sighed running my hand through my hair. "Just leave, I can't do this right now," When I went to walk past her she grabbed my arm.

"But Matt," she held on.

"Let go of me. I don't want to be with you tonight, I really need to think about us….about everything," jerking my arm loose, I stormed away.

One person watched Matt leave and decided to follow the dark-haired superstar. At the hotel Matt took a quick shower and laid down trying to sleep, but kept thinking about his brother and someone he shouldn't have been thinking about. He was asleep when the door opened, thinking it was Amy, he groaned.

"Easy it's just me," a voice soothed him as he was pulled close to a warm body and held tight.

"I just want to hold you. It's been so long since you were in my arms. Midnight, go to sleep and tomorrow we'll get you a flight home to see Jeff," gentle hands rubbed his back. Matt let the other man reassure him and was soon sound asleep for a second time.

I woke up warm and peaceful. I barely remembered Chris coming in but here he was still holding me tight as he slept. I sighed contentedly; snuggled even closer, feeling his arms tighten and before I realized it my eyes grew heavy and I went back to my dreams.

The next time I opened my eyes, I was alone but there was a note on his pillow.

'Midnight, you have a 10:00 flight to Cameron. Go home, don't worry about anything. Hopefully we will see each other soon.' It was signed CJ. I looked at the clock, there was plenty of time to get ready, but since I hadn't seen Amy and wasn't really looking forward to, I quickly checked out and drove to the airport.

My mind was running rampant with thoughts of Chris, Jeff and Amy. The flight was uneventful and when the light came on, I fastened my seatbelt. Once we landed, I got my luggage while looking around hoping to see my brother but Shane was there instead.

"Hey man, good to see you," I said as we shook hands and embraced.

"Welcome home Matt," Shane told me.

"Thanks, it's good to be here," I said walking to the car; neither of us bringing up Jeff or how he normally comes to get me. Shane dropped me off in front of the house after promising to come by later. I nodded and walked up the sidewalk.

When I closed the door Shannon looked up from where he was watching TV. He ran over to hug me and we talked for a few minutes.

"Where's Jeff?" I asked because I didn't see him

"He went to bed," Shannon told me.

I glanced at the clock; it was barely 9:30.

"Matt, he's been really irritable the last few days. I'm gonna head out, but if you need me call," he said as I walked to the stairs.

"Thanks Shan," I told him. He quietly closed the front door behind him. At Jeff's room I paused before going in and walking over to the bed.

"Jeff, Jeffro, wake up buddy. I'm here," I shook him gently.

"Matty, you're home. I missed you," he wrapped his arms around my neck almost chocking me in the process. "I…I meant to be out like you wanted me too…." He stopped to gaze out the window. I could only stare at him wondering what was going on around here.

"Come downstairs we need to talk," I said hurting because I knew he was. Jeff silently followed me to the living room, but when I didn't speak my baby brother looked at me.

"Matt," he squeaked out obviously scared about what was coming.

"Why have you been so distant with me lately? What's going on with you? Why did you think that I want you to leave?" I quickly fired question after question at him and bit back my impatience when he chose not to answer me.

"Jeff, I would like some answers please," I used my most serious voice and was bewildered to see tears in his green eyes. "Who told you that I didn't want you here? Amy?" It was said as a joke, but when he looked away I knew that I had gotten it right. He nodded and walked through the house to the back porch, I trailed behind him where we sat in the swing.

"Tell me what Amy said," I told him.

"Matt, just let it drop. I'll find somewhere else to live and leave you alone," he replied and I could tell that he was close to tears. Reaching over I pulled him closer to me.

"Jeff, baby, you now I don't want you to move out. I enjoy having you here. I'm pretty sure Amy's problem is she knows I don't want to be with her anymore and she's taking it out on the wrong person. Is that what's been bothering you?" this time when he didn't answer, I let it drop.

"I'm so tired Matt, can I go back to bed now?" Jeff asked softly.

"If you want to," we walked back in to find Shannon in the living room.

When Jeff walked upstairs I nodded toward him silently asking our friend to go with him. He got the message and did as I wanted.

After calling Dad to let him know I was home I decided to call it a day. Jeff's door was slightly opened and I over heard part of his conversation.

"Why won't he leave me alone? Oh Shanny, what am I gonna do?" Jeff sounded petrified.

"Tell Matt. You know he will put a stop to it," Shannon told him.

"I can't, I don't want my brother to get hurt Shannon, we've been over this before," they grew silent and I continued on to my room more worried than ever that someone was hurting my little brother.

The next morning as I was making breakfast Amy let herself in.

"I didn't know that you were coming home Matthew, you left without a word," she said.

"I was going to call you today. Amy, I told you that I needed some time to think," I reminded her.

"I would have come with you," she griped.

"I know but I was tired and just wanted to come home and spend time with my brother," I explained praying it wouldn't lead to a argument because honestly I didn't need one and neither did Jeff.

Amy came over and gave me a long kiss. I tried to get excited, I mean this is a very beautiful woman here but all I could think about was another blond, blue-eyed person. We broke apart when there were steps on the stairs.

"Matt," Jeff started. "Oh hi Amy," he sat at the table.

"What's up Jeffro?" I asked turning the bacon.

"Shannon went home to change. He's going to meet us at noon," he told me.

"That's fine," I said cracking eggs into a bowl.

"Matthew, I wanted to spend the day with you," Amy pouted.

"Sorry Aimes, I promised the boys we would go dirt biking. We can go out to dinner tonight. Breakfast is almost ready," I told them.

"I'm not hungry, I'm gonna go head and get dressed," Jeff got up and while I wanted to protest, he looked so miserable that I didn't.

I had a great afternoon with the guys. Shane came over and we started to drink but when I left to pick up Amy, I'd only had one beer. She was being a bitch so I ditched her and went home. Things were strained between us and only got worse because when we went back on the road, I insisted that she room with another diva which she didn't like at all.

Jeff seemed okay, we were winning our matches and things were good. I should have known that it was too good to be true.

Matt watched Jeff close. His little brother was slowly falling apart. He stayed to himself and was no longer the life of the party among their small group of friends. Shaking his head, the dark-haired man sighed.

"Jeff, do you want to go out with Shannon, Shane, me and a few others after we're done?" he asked.

"No I just want to go back to the hotel and sleep," Jeff said before getting ready for their match. The brothers won, and then got ready to leave. Matt was waiting for Jeff to finish dressing. "Guys, go on you don't have to wait for me. I can go back myself," he told them.

"Why don't you come with us?" Shannon begged, he missed his best friend and wanted to hang out with him again.

"I don't want to," he replied softly as Mark and Glenn walked by.

"Jeff, you can ride back us if you want," Mark offered. Jeff nodded, hugged his brother and followed the two men outside the arena.

Matt sat alone nursing a beer. His friends were dancing and having a great time. Someone sat by him but he didn't look up.

"What's wrong Midnite?" the blond asked.

"I'm losing him and I don't know how to stop it," he burst out.

"Losing who? Jeff? What do you mean?" Chris asked pulling the other man closer to his side.

"There is something really wrong with my brother. He's changed so much. Oh God, I can't lose him, he is everything to me," Matt hugged the other wrestler.

"I know that and Jeff knows how important he is to you. Matt, do you want to go back to the hotel and make sure that he is okay?"

"Yeah I would," Matt agreed.

floor where he got their attention. "We're gonna call it a night," he said.

"All right, we'll see you tomorrow," he went back to Jay.

Matt was standing by the table waiting.

"Come on," Matt let Jericho lead him outside to the car.

"CJ, thanks for everything," Matt told him when they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"No problem, I'll always be here when you need me," Chris promised.

Matt stared at the blond Canadian.

"What do you want from me? I'm so confused," I whispered.

"Don't be confused Midnite, I'll take whatever you can give me. If friendship is all you feel for me then I can handle that," he said as we got out and walked into the lobby, got in the elevator and went up to my room. I opened the door hoping to see my little brother asleep, but that wasn't the case. Mark was sitting by the bed where Jeff sat wide awake,, his body convulsed by sobs he couldn't control. I walked over and without a word scooped Jeff up like he was 5 years old. Sitting down in the chair I rocked him as we waited for his cries to stop. Finally it was quiet.

"Jeff, I want you to go to sleep now. I'm here and no one will hurt you," I told him.

"You stay with me," he pleaded.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere so go wash your face and get ready for bed. I want to talk to Mark and Chris a minute," when we were alone I asked Mark if Jeff had said anything to him about what was bothering him.

"He said he didn't want to discuss it," he told me.

When Jeff opened the door we looked at him. He thanked Mark for staying with him, said good night and laid down. Chris was getting ready to leave, but I didn't want him to.

"Chris, would you stay….I mean there's an extra bed. Please, I need, never mind," I ran my fingers through Jeff's hair soothing my baby brother to sleep. Somehow Chris knew what I needed, hell maybe he needed it to.

"Sure I'll stay, just let me get my bag," he closed the door.

"Matty," Jeff called softly.

"What baby bear?" I answered.

"I'm sorry that I keep ruining things for you," he yawned.

"You didn't ruin anything. Now get some rest," I assured him trying to stay awake until Chris came back. Vaguely I heard the door open and close. A few seconds later the blanket was pulled up on us. I felt a kiss on my forehead, heard a quiet murmured good night so pulling my little brother closer I fell into a deeper sleep.

Jeff tossed and turned as Matt held him and muttered soothing words.

"You're safe baby bear, you can rest easy," he rubbed the trembling back. The younger one started gasp.

"Let me go Matt," he barely made it to the bathroom where he was sick. When done he walked out to the balcony. Matt watched then went out to him.

"Jeff," he sat by his sibling.

"I don't want to talk. I can't," his voice husky from being sick broke as he leaned into Matt's shoulder.

"Why are you so frightened to talk to me?" the older one asked. The terrified look that crossed Jeff's face made him wonder what he was hiding.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Jeff shook his head no while curling closer to Matt.

We'll just sit here and watch the sun come out then," a short time later Matt felt arms wrap around him and a warm body pressed against his back.

"Just relax Midnite, everything will be fine," Chris murmured quietly to the dark haired man. Sighing Matt leaned against him and concentrated on the sky.


End file.
